


Father's Painful Spite.

by Culindus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: backstory for my character, for our campain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culindus/pseuds/Culindus
Summary: it wasnt his fault, it never was thorks fault.
Kudos: 1





	Father's Painful Spite.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Screaming, screaming is all I can hear. I'm trying not to cry, I promised mother I wouldn't ever cry. Father seems so angry, why is he so angry?

Father starts to take steps forward, towards us, fury in his eyes. Mother falls to the ground and wraps around me, promising that father wouldn't hurt me well she was here. "Close your eyes sweetheart, promise me you won't open them unless you have to. Cover your ears, don't listen to a word he says," her voice is shaking, trembling with fear. I shake my head and bury my face in her neck, covering my ears the best I can.

I feel us being lifted up like father is forcing her to kneel. Don't cry, I promised I wouldn't cry again. "LOOK ME IN MY GODDAMN EYES YOU WITCH," father screams at mother, trying to force me out of her arms. I'm crying, oh god I'm crying, I failed her again.

I hit the ground finally; mother's arms have failed her, just like my tears. He kicks me to the wall and pushes her to the ground. "I'M DONE WITH YOU PROTECTING THAT DEMON, THAT WITCH. IT NEEDS TO BURN. YOU HAVE FAILED OUR GOD BY LETTING IT LIVE, AND YOU CANNOT BE FORGIVEN. YOU BIRTHED A DEMON, AND I WILL NOT LET IT LIVE IN MY HOME ANY LONGER, NOR WILL YOU." He crushes her head in, pushing his foot down. "MOM!," I shriek, my voice going raw. My shameful tears don't stop, falling to the ground below.

I stand and run at him, colliding with his leg. He falls, legs going off balance. I clutch on him and go down with. I feel tears still fall down my cheeks, trying to get him away from her, away from mother. Bite, bite down on him; his brain can only focus on that. I see his neck, and I bite.

Father screams as I bite out his neck. Blood, blood fills my mouth; a taste of salt comes to me. I look down... the front of his neck is gone. I go for his eyes, my claws going in. I gouge them, hearing father screams go quiet. I smile and hold his eyes, his pretty blue eyes.

I swallow them.

I run to mother and kneel by her side. I cry her name, I cry for her. She won't wake up, my mind fills in the gap; she won't ever wake up. It's silent, so silent. I can't hear anything. Mother isn't singing, father isn't yelling; I can't hear the dog bark. Everybody is gone, I'm alone.

Father won't ever walk up either, I'm glad he won't.


End file.
